Codinome secreto
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Elas são o que são, VocÊ não pode fazer nada em relação a isso...


__

_Advertência: Todos os nomes verdadeiros de lugares, pessoas e eventos foram alterados ou abreviados para proteger os inocentes, ou seja, EU ! _

**Oi Gente!**

Agora que todos nós nos formamos e estamos chegando ao fim de nossas férias de verão, já sabemos para qual faculdade ir, já gastamos dinheiro em bolsas de pele de crocodilo e vestidos exclusivos de estilistas mundialmente conhecidos está na hora de perder nosso tempo em FESTAS! Incríveis, sensacionais e exuberantes, ou simplesmente uma reuniãozinha de grupo com seus antigos colegas, sem se esquecer de que a maioria deles deverá ser de homens, loiros, morenos ruivos, bronzeados, branquinhos entre outros, principalmente um certo loirinho que não dispensa uma boa farra por nada.

E por falar nele, me vem à memória o nosso pequeno trio de futuros alunos de Yale, o que será que eles estão aprontando?**S** e **B** continuam tão amigas como sempre? Ou a relação entre elas agora passa um pouco disso? Será que** N **ainda tem chances com alguma delas ou terá que passar o resto do seu verão com a garota que tem nome de bronzeador, a tal da **T**?

**Seu e-mail**

**P : **Cara GG,

É impressão minha ou , além de ser a única a ter que ficar presa em um armário de uma revista famosa para ganhar dinheiro, ainda está sem namorado aqui pelos Hamptons? Será que eu tenho alguma chance com o **C**? E com o** J**?

- Sufocada pelo emprego

**R: **Cara SPE,

Para você estar procurando saber se tem chances com o** C** e com o **J** a situação deve estar realmente terrível! Quem sabe um dia nós duas não possamos sair e eu te apresento meu irmão, ele é louro e bem alto! Quem sabe você não se dê bem?

- GG.

**Flagras**

**I **e** K **comprando uma daquelas bolsas de viagem Kate Spade combinando, será que, santa paciência, ninguém tem a dignidade de dizer a elas que coisas combinando estão ficando fora de moda? Que tal elas comprarem duas coleirinhas cor de rosa pink e colocarem nos pescoços para que uma possa puxar a outra aonde quer que vá.** B **comprando um espartilho amarelo manga, o que será que ela anda planejando para as noites em claro? Será que ela já arranjou alguma companhia? **N e S** aos amassos em frente à sorveteria, porque isso nunca vai para frente? Será que** N **é gay? Ou será que** S **é bi? Ou será que os dois são bi?

E tudo isso que eu passo para você agora, não vai passar de um segredo, ok?Bom, as pessoas podem ficar sabendo... afinal, não tem como não saber vivendo nesse mundinho abalado em que ficamos divididos entre compras na Barneys, longos almoços no Fred's e festas badaladas em alguma casa nos Hamptons ...

Pra você que me ama,

gossip girl

* * *

_**Eles só querem saber de farras**_

Uma garota incrívelmente morena, com aquele tom de bronzeador, estava sentada em um dos bancos em frente a casa de Chuck nos Hamptons, um top horrendo e cor de rosa shocking, o decote promissoramente curto e uma saia que não chegava à metade das coxas cor de caramelo.

A menina havia passado uma tarde inteira exposta ao sol e porém se esquecera do coopertone. Em suas mãos, havia um único toco de Marlboro light, ela já o havia tragado inteiro, e mesmo assim, ainda queria mais. Entrou para a casa, encontrando os amigos sentados no chão brincando o que parecia uma brincadeira de verdade ou conseqüência, só que com uma dose extra de conseqüências. Blair, como sempre, quase uma deusa, os olhos azuis e os cabelos pretos caindo em cascata para trás, o corpo apoiado nas mãos. Serena a seu lado, os cabelos loiros depositados em seu colo, sentada como uma criança que anseia por sua vez na brincadeira.Chuck com as mãos na garrafa e o loiro e roto Nate como sempre, estava com Jeremy Scott e duas garotas loiras ao seu lado, apertando um baseado.

- Ei Archibald, sua vez! – O garoto falou dando-lhe dois cutucões, um sorriso brotou na face branca de Nate ao perceber que teria que desafiar Serena. Puxou para perto de si uma das enormes garrafas de gim com tônica, colocando-a na frente de Serena, tinha certeza de que a cota de verdades da garota estava esgotada, e que mesmo que não estivesse, ela não perderia um bom desafio. Ainda sentado, apenas olhou sutilmente para a loira indicando o que queria.

- Se eu não beber, o que acontece? – A loira indagou ainda levemente confusa. Nate, apesar de ter certeza de que ela preferiria beber toda a garrafa de gim a realizar o que ele realmente estava planejando, ainda assim, falou.

- Lembra-se de como acabou a festa no Yale club? – Como não se lembrar?Serena havia beijado a melhor amiga, e todos haviam parado para olhar, afinal de contas, quem não pararia para olhar para as duas? Elas eram capazes de chamar atenção sem precisar fazer muito, só um balançar de cabelos ou um rebolar das duas bundas magras e branquelas que todos já paravam para olhar. – Bom, você apenas teria que repetir a cena apenas para um público reservado, ou seja, nós.

Serena van der Woodsen olhou para Blair Wardolf, os olhos azul escuros arregalados em alarme, Blair continuava naquela posição de eu-estou-tomando-sol-por-favor-não-me-incomode até que Serena olhou para ela, Blair devolveu o olhar em seguida fitando Nate, como quem quer saber se ele brinca ou se ele está sendo sério. O olhar do garoto continuava vago, ele estava sob efeito da maconha, os outros participantes não estavam nem um pouco perplexos, pareciam completamente acostumados à coisas como aquela.

Serena ergueu o corpo esguio para cima de Blair, encostando sua boca vagamente na da amiga, forçando –a a ter que abrir a sua própria aos poucos, Blair não podia dizer que não gostava de tudo aquilo,parecia gostar mais de Serena do que imaginava , e quanto a Serena? Bom, ela simplesmente amava Blair, desde pequenas eram melhores amigas, inclusive nas vezes em que ela transou com Nate às escondidas ou quando foi para o internato. Serena afastou os cabelos castanhos de Blair encostando seu rosto em sua orelha, murmurando lentamente e de forma provocante.

_- Você sabe que me ama._

**P :**

* * *

Cara G.G,

Ficou pequeno, mas eu achei ótimo, espero que você também tenha gostado,

Esperando reviews

**R: Cara ER, **

**Calma, alguma hora eles aparecem**

**G.G**


End file.
